galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Phil Decker
Decker, Phillip (Phil) ---- aka Phil Decker, The First Detective, Gum Shoe Decker, Immortal Detective ---- Union Citizen, Native to Planet Earth (Terra) Race Affiliation: Terran Human Note: Phil Decker is not one of the 200 Immortals (of Terra) Member of the Gray Cat Society ---- Phil was born in 1912 in New York City, (Bronx) . His father was a police officer and his mother was among the very first women accepted into the New york police Department (she was appointed shortly after Isabella Goodwin the very first female First grade detective). After serving in the United States Army during the Second World War, Phil had only one wish: to become a police officer and he joined the New York Police in 1946. There he served with distinction first in Uniform as a patrol officer and later as Detective in the Homicide department. He was offered a FBI position and accepted in 1956. There he worked on a case that exposed him to a secret Alien Conspiracy. He belongs to a different group of immortals that are centered around Dark Cloud. He, Peter Baker, Wulf Starr and Dark Cloud are not associated to the Guardian. Phil appears to be a true immortal, surviving a blaster shoot that burned his heart to ashes. for the United Earth and he solved a series of murders for the Saresii, even before they officially joined the Union. He was consulted after the Union was founded and the Union Federal Police Department was created. He addressed the Assembly and his speech and advise is considered legendary. An excerpt follows: “Let our new Police, be defenders of Law and Justice but never make them Soldiers, let them be Civilians. Men, women and beings of all member species. Openly show their faces, their names on their uniforms. A police officer must be courageous and stand fast against crime and corruption, but first and foremost a police officer must be compassionate and willing to serve. Our old motto to Protect and Serve is exactly what we are about. Protect the innocent, help those in need or peril, have compassion for those who fall by the wayside but show no quarter to those who harm others. Let us never be Bullies, let us be the nemesis of those who prey on the weak , put mechanics in place that watch us. Let us never be tools of the government but give us the tools to arrest anyone who breaks the law, regardless of position or status. That includes the Janitor and the president, that includes everyone of you and it includes Kings, rulers and those in power of every member species; it includes us you call Immortals. None and nothing shall be above the law. You are the Representatives of all our Citizens and it is through you they make the laws that govern our new society. Let it be righteous laws and laws that protect the untouchable basic rights of every living thinking being. Do that and I will gladly serve as a police man, deviate and I will denounce my citizenship and leave.” Phil married a Saresii Woman and lived with her for 332 years until her death on Sares Prime One. After her peaceful passing he once again enlisted in the services of the Union Police. They reactivated his Badge with the Number 02 as he never wanted to be a leader and declined to become the Federal Police Commissioner (The first one had the Badge Number 01) Currently Phil travels the Union and more or less takes on cases that peak his interest. He is of course on call and can be delegated, but that is rarely done nowadays. The current Commissioner said: “He is dedicated to his work and he always turns up in the middle of very complicated or significant cases. Over the 3000 years he claims to have no supernatural powers, but his nose for crime is perhaps the sharpest in the Universe.” Phil is 190 cm tall, always wears his trademark fedora and usually a trench coat. He carries an antique Colt 1911, but it has been “improved” by the Guardian. He calls her Clodette (after his first High School Crush) It does not need reloading and fires bullets of what he calls “Negative Energy”. The Narth recently were able to examine the weapon and claimed that it is a product of Techlevel 12 and while they understand its principle and workings, it is beyond their capability to reproduce. Phil also carries a small Mask making device from the First Age of Knowledge. He is a martial arts expert second to none and has studied Saresii Martial Arts for over Millennium. While he has no supernatural powers, his trench coat and his fedora are both virtually indestructible. He is immune to Psionics and this is attributed to his long years on Saresii Prime. He himself has no Psionic Powers, or never used any to anyone's knowledge even though his HPI is over 200. He knows many beings personally and counts the Queen of the Klack, the Saran Queen, the Pan Saran Emperor and even the Togr Queen and the First Nul among his friends (and the last two are considered enemies of the Union) He knows many of the big Criminal crime syndicate bosses and he knows Richard Stahl, Admiral Mc Elligott, Cherubim and many of the other Immortals. He does not “hang” out with them and prefers to be with regular cops and persons. Phil never makes a big deal out of the fact that he is over 3000 years old and seems to have the ability to make people overlook the fact. He treats everyone the same and is considered by everyone he knows as a man they would like to have a friend. He is known to be incorruptible, approachable by anyone and always willing to help the weak and oppressed. His Space ship the “Jolly Blue” is a legend all on its own. Category:Major Characters Category:200 Immortals Category:People